


Reunited

by megslittlehellhound



Series: Searching [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay, you hated all the angels. It makes sense.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t hate <em>all</em> the angels. Why do you think I’ve been looking for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

“Oh-uh.” Castiel swallowed, unsure of what to do, “Come, come in.”

He was embarrassed, to put it lightly. His hair was more disheveled than usual, and his clothes were, well, crap. But, he was elated to see her again, and was almost pushed to tears, not that he would admit it, though. 

“I like the humble abode, Clarence, but I think some furniture needs moved around.” She winked, and then smirked when he blushed, “Same old Clarence. Glad to see you haven’t changed too much after the fall.”

“You know about the fall?”

“Yep. Great fireworks, I must say.” Cas looked down, and she said the next sentence sincerely, “Sorry, didn’t mean to strike a chord, Cassy.”

“It’s okay, you hated all the angels. It makes sense.”

“I didn’t hate _all_ the angels. Why do you think I’ve been looking for you?”

“You’ve been looking for _me_?”

“Why else would I be here right now? And another thing, where the hell is the hug you should be giving me, Goddammit.”

“Uh…” Cas said intelligently. 

Meg sighed as a response, and let out a chuckle as she walked over and put her arms around him.

He clinged to her saying, “Please don’t ever leave me again, I missed you so much, Meg.” 

She held him closer, “I won’t, Cassy, I won’t. I promise. I missed you too.” They walked, still huddled together, over to the tattered couch, and just kept holding each other. 

They stayed hugging until they fell asleep, Cas first, and when she was sure he was asleep, she kissed his forehead, and whispered, “I love you.” Into his ear, before setting her head on his chest, and drifting away into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
